


Time to Reflect

by Hino



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a friend's au, Gen, I really wanted to do more but I'm out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Naniroxy's mirror au<br/>-<br/>“Tord, what’s gotten into you?” Edd asked as he backed away, eyes locked onto the Norwegian.<br/>Behind the Brit, some glass caught the afternoon's rays. <br/>“Honestly, I don’t know," Tord answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Naniroxy's mirror au which can be found here - http://naniroxy.tumblr.com/post/143476534470/

There’d been an argument, and Tord had pulled some strange gun out of his pocket. Edd remembered screaming for Tom, begging him to stop Tord, but he’d been sent out to get groceries. Even Matt, who usually detested getting off the couch, was with him, most likely having the time of his little ginger life.

“Don’t do this!” Edd cried, backing away from the approaching Norwegian, wary of the strange look in his eyes. He seemed to be herding him somehow, but Edd just couldn’t pin it. It wasn’t into a corner, that much he did know. Was there something else? Something he couldn’t place? “Tord, what’s gotten into you?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” he answered with a sense of calmness, like someone who accepted all the consequences years before and is now just living out the motions. “The idea came to me on the plane. I was thinking to myself, about how to keep you safe and out of the way, and this was what came to mind.”

Edd shook his head. “I don’t understand,” he shouted, feeling his back come in contact with a cold surface. His fingers gently tapped on it, and he concluded that it was glass.

Tord laughed. “You don’t need to.”

He threw the gun aside and shoved Edd’s chest roughly, sending him backwards. The sensation of entering water enveloped him, followed a moment later by something akin to hitting the pavement. There was no sense of rotation though, no strange tilt that often accompanied falling.  
Edd hesitantly opened his eyes, and found that nothing had changed.  
“Was that a joke?” he asked, using the adrenaline coursing through his system to fuel his anger. “Was that some kind of sick joke?”

“No,” Tord replied. “It’s just what I wanted.”

 

If that answer didn’t open up more questions in Edd’s mind, nothing else would.  
“What on earth do you mean? I’m gonna-” He tried to take a step forward, but found himself smacking into something. “What?”

“You’re right where I want you,” Tord said, hands in his hoodie. He rocked on his heels, grinning as he watched Edd gently touch the surface. “In a mirror.”

Edd paused. “Pardon?”

“In a mirror,” Tord repeated.

“A mirror?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, how?” He crossed his arms, watching as Tord sat on the back of the couch, crossing his legs and letting his hands sit in his lap. A smug grin was plastered on the man’s lips, and it made Edd feel uncomfortable.

“Do you remember that mirror you picked up from the magic store?” The Norwegian asked, looking as if the world had smiled upon him. “Paul told me about it, and I got to work researching it. I’m a science man, but I’ll deal with magic if needed. Turns out that the “Me” from that world had the same idea.”

The realization seemed to sink in for Edd, but Tord just kept going.  
“Our world connected, and I got to meet the alternate me. Her name is Tori. Lovely woman, terrifying, exactly what I’d look for in a person. Unfortunately, we clashed too much, and she broke her mirror after I left.”

Edd slowly pieced it together, and Tord watched him with some form of deranged enjoyment, body trembling with excitement as the situation sunk into the Brit’s mind.  
“It’s like a one way door.”

Tord nodded. “And now you’re stuck in there. Forever.” He got off the couch and approached the mirror. As he stepped closer, Edd found himself copying, moving on the spot to match Tord’s motions. Even when he stopped and leant on the glass, Edd’s body forced itself to obey, placing him in the pose without any of his own consent.

 

“L-Let’s talk about this,” Edd stammered, eyes locked with Tord’s, forced to stare into his twisted gaze.

Tord only laughed. “What’s there to talk about? I have my very own Edd now,” he stated. “Out of the way, safe, and easy to maintain.” The thought made him laugh harder, and he pushed off the glass, walking away. “I wonder how the others will react.”

“Tom will beat you up,” came the shout from behind the glass. Tord only shrugged.

“I’ve got another hour until that beating anyway. Long enough to sort my plans out. You behave in there.” Tord gave a little wave before vanishing into the hall.

“Tord, wait!” Edd shouted, but it did nothing to bring him back. Now it was just the empty living room that greeted him, and the cold glass.

Finally, a laugh made its way out of his throat.  
“Tom and Matt won’t be home for a while,” he sighed.

 

“I can really reflect on this, can’t I?”


End file.
